Up to a million teenagers become smokers annually (USDHHS, 1989) making cigarettes the most frequently used addictive substance on a daily basis by high school students (USDHHS, 1989). It is estimated that over four (4) million adolescents are regular smokers in this country constituting a significant potential public health problem. While prevalence of cigarette smoking continues to decline in adults (2), recent national surveys indicate the opposite for adolescents (3). The 1994 Surgeon General's report pointed to the need for research on teenage smoking cessation and for new approaches to this problem. Through the utilization of an interactive computer video format, credible peer role models, a game format, and creative images/messages, the games should move adolescent smokers along the continuum of quitting. During Phase I, the Introduction: Do I really Want to Quit? Title: Warriors was developed and pre-production focus groups conducted. This introduction was designed to reach consensus about a rationale for quitting. The animated educational tool is designed to present adolescents with a fun and experimental approach to smoking cessation education. In order to conduct the Phase I focus groups, a script was designed and a prototype developed. During Phase II, Smoking Cessation Games will be completed. The final product will be interactive video games that motivate adolescents to continue through the stages of smoking cessation.